My Fairy Tail
by GundamExia
Summary: Life isn't going to go as you wish. Sasuke realizes that as his life totally falls into pieces, causing him to run away from home with a fresh start... cross dressing as a girl. But, what happens when he meets "Prince Charming"? AU, NaruSasu, UkeSasu.
1. Shatter

**A/N :** The first pairing only lasts for like half this chapter. This is a really old fic that I never posted, any relation to someone's ideas is merely a coincidence... sorry.

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

_Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter One : Shatter**

* * *

_To remember the view of blood gushing out of the deformed, mutilated figure..._ _that had once been my father._

Sunlight leaked into the room as navy blue curtains parted. "Wake up, darling!" a young man's voice exclaimed. The teen buried deep in a mess of white blankets groaned, obviously annoyed. Sleepily, he rolled over, glossy grey eyes opening.

He found himself face to face with a handsome, smiling man who had short black hair and glasses. A moment of silence passed.

"AHH! HOLY SHIT!" cried the teen, throwing a pillow at the man. "GET THE HELL OUT!"

Several moments later, after completing his daily bathroom routine, he stumbled clumsily over to the closet. Effortlessly, he picked out a pair of skinny grey jeans and a tight blue T-shirt with the Uchiha sign adorning it. While pulling on his shirt, the raven-black haired teen wandered down the flight of stairs. He noticed his mother and a man waiting for him.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." she waved at him.

"'Morning, Ma." Sasuke began to add finishing touches to the back of his head, where his black hair was spiked up. His mother coughed. Immediately stopping, Sasuke scowled. "Good morning, Yukiru-sama."

"Since you're only sixteen," his mother's lovely voice began. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yukiru-san and I have decided to--"

"Oh! I have to meet someone!" Sasuke exclaimed, interrupting his mother's lecture. "Well, I'm going to be late for school! I'll see you guys later!" he was out the door in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke's mother groaned. "He needs to know we're going to marry!"

"You can tell him when he gets home."

-

"Hi Lee," muttered Sasuke, leaning against a tree. He grew silent. "Ma and Yukiru-teme are gonna tell me they're getting married..." weakly, Sasuke glanced over at the teen with large, round eyes and amazingly bushy eyebrows. His bowl cut of hair was dazzlingly shiny, just as that of the sensei of the school.

"You should be happy for your mother, it would make her happy. Besides, she's full of youth and still needs someone to love!" Lee's determined voice replied. Rage filled the sixteen-year-old.

"HELL NO!" he snapped, ever so violently. "I don't want a father ever again! It hasn't even been six months since my real father died! And... I couldn't stop him from dying... He didn't hear me. I don't even like Yukiru-teme that much..."

Lee didn't say anything.

Wryly, Sasuke smiled. Not of the teen in front of him, but of a red-haired kid approaching in the distance. This guy had no eyebrows and icy turquoise eyes heavily lined with eyeliner. A red tattoo was printed on the left side of his forhead. Shoving aside Lee, the boy planted a juicy kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Uh... Gaara?"

"Hello, Lee." replied the cold voice of the red-haired boy after pulling away from Sasuke. He adjusted the sleeve of his tan shirt, then eyed Lee in his... green tights. Sighing, Gaara somewhat grinned at Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

Rock Lee grabbed the Uchiha's hand forcefully. "Alright! We're going to be late for class!" he ran off. Sasuke heard Gaara yell something in the distance, but ignored it.

-

Sitting on a wooden bench, Sasuke gazed up at the sky. Wind blew at his hair. Less than six months ago, a speeding truck had smashed into the driver's seat of his father's car while his father backed up. The Uchiha witnessed it all. Everything. He saw the blood gushing and splattering everywhere. He saw the mutilated figure of his crushed father. Worst of all... his cries couldn't stop his father from backing.

"Sasuke-kun," a voice shattered his thoughts, he glanced over to see a blond girl, Gaara's sister standing there. She wore a short, pink dress. "Gaara-kun is waiting for you in the park. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Yeah... okay." yawned the teen. Rising, Sasuke forced a cheery expression at Temari and sprinted off.

Dashing into the park, he froze.

Gaara and Lee we're... kissing. French kissing.

-

Lying on his bed, the teen gazed up at the ceiling, sobbing. Footsteps were nearing, not that he really cared. Sasuke's ear caught the door creak open.

"Sasuke-kun, Yukiru-san and I are getting married." his mother's voice informed. Sasuke felt a mix of negative feelings rush through him.

"No! I don't want a father! I couldn't even stop my real one from dying! It hasn't even been half a year since he died!" he burst out in more tears. "J-Just go away! I don't want to hear it!" Sasuke rose from the bed and shoved them out. Through tears, he saw their puzzled expressions.

"I never expected him to act like this..." was the last words he heard from his mother.

About an hour later, the Uchiha fearfully held a massive butcher knife to his head. It glimmered in the bathroom light.

"I... think I should cut this off."

* * *

Like it? Hate it?

If I get enough positive reviews, I'll continue.


	2. Mistaken

A/N : Thanks to shobe09, SilentKiller1, Lost ninja#1, Mizuki hikari, inner evil, and nhgj for reviewing my chapter one. :P

Gomen... this chapter is a little boring and Itachi is in the story... just not right now.

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

_Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter Two : Mistaken**

* * *

Washing the gel out of his hair, Sasuke dried it with a soft towel. Lifting the butcher knife, he brought it to his bangs and cut them so they were angled and parted to the right. He took his brother's girlfriend's eyeliner and traced it along the edges of his eyes. Elongating his eyelashes with her mascara, Sasuke drowned his eyelids in green eyeshadow. Taking her sport bra, he clipped it on. Even if he was flat-chested as _most_ guys, it helped the affect. Sasuke threw on his white T-shirt and eyed himself in the bathroom mirror.

"Close enough." he muttered, slipping into yellow plaid Bermuda shorts. Taking two pink ribbons, he tied his short hair into pig tails. Shoving the makeup into his bag of clothes and every day needs, he grabbed it and headed out the room and down the staircase. The Uchiha eyed the counter and grabbed all extra money and Itachi's credit card. Taking one last, long look around his house, the sixteen-year-old exited.

_When Mom, Yukiru, or Nii-san come looking for me, they won't find me as long as I'm dressed as a female._ he brushed some hair out of his face.

-

"Sir, may I please have one ticket to Konoha?" Sasuke inquired the ticket guy, talking in his most feminine voice. He gazed into the green eyes of the man.

"Why yes, ma'am." he nodded as Sasuke handed him some money. Accepting the ticket, Sasuke tried his best to hold back a laugh.

_Wow, he needs glasses. I _still_ look more like a guy than a girl._

Seating himself on an empty chair in the train, Sasuke's eyes locked to the floor. He glanced over to a young man with the same messy red hair as Gaara. He was lovingly kissing a blond next to him. In fact, the man _did_ look a lot like Gaara...

_Gaara that fucking cheater..._ Sasuke rose, clenching a fist so hard that his nails dug into his palms. "Gaara! Fuck you! Cheater!" he growled, voice still feminine, slamming his fist into the man's cheek.

"D-danna!" the man with lusciously long blond hair cried out emotionally. This 'Danna' guy impacted with the wall of the train.

It was then Sasuke realized it wasn't Gaara for this man _had_ eyebrows and was older. "Uh... oops?" the Uchiha backed up uncomfortably, flushing as the two men faced him, enraged.

"Gaara?! Who the hell--" erupted the red-haired man. He grabbed Sasuke by the shirt collar and lifted him up. "You shouldn't go and punch random guys! I'm not going to wait for an explanation! And just because you're a girl--"

"You shouldn't hit a girl, Sasori-sensei!" a females' voice broke in. Sasuke fearfully turned his head to see a flamingo-pink haired girl holding a thumbs down like something Lee would do.

Releasing Sasuke's shirt, Sasori sighed and walked away.

"Sorry, Sasori-sensei has a temper. Are you okay?" questioned the girl, helping up Sasuke. She took a moment to eye his face. "Hold on! I know you!"

_Shit... I don't know her, though!_

"Oh my god! It's you, Haruhi-chan!" Sasuke almost fell over. He wryly smiled at her. "Remember me? Sakura? You moved to the water country. How was it?"

"Oh, yes." was his belated answer, still speaking like a female. She looked confused. "Er... it was great. I came back, though. And... I need a place to stay." he muttered. _So if I'm this Haruhi, Sakura-chan will let me stay over at her place. As long as she doesn't find out I'm a guy I'll be totally fine._

"Of course you can! My house is always open to guests! As long as we know you. Remember Kakashi-sensei? Oh, how about Iruka-sensei? Kakashi-sensei is..." she gleefully continued on. Looking away, he rolled his eyes. This is what it was like to be a girl... right?

-

"Kakashi-sensei! You home?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" replied a man's voice. Sasuke was mesmerized by the size of this house. His eyes traced along the white wall to a tall silver-haired man. Awkwardly, a mask concealed his face. Gazing down at Sasuke, Kakashi crossed his arms. "Hm... she looks familiar. Are you having a sleep over?"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke. "It's Haruhi-chan." she paused for Kakashi's nod. The Uchiha looked away. "She came back from the water country and needs a place to stay. You're okay with that, right?"

"Alright, Haruhi-chan can stay in the room next to Naruto-kun. Just don't be too loud."

"I won't." Sasuke said. He noticed that Kakashi's eyes were focused on his chest. Freaked out, Sasuke followed Sakura down the hallway and up the stairs. She took his hand and forced him closer.

"Haruhi-chan, what's the Water country like?"

"Wet."

She gave him a blank stare. "Of course." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled away his hand, which she had gripped too tightly. He could feel the pulsing ache. The two approached a fairly large room, only a bed covered in white bedsheets and a wooden dresser were inside. As well as a side closet and a blue night lamp. "Well, everything in here is now yours while you live with us. Come downstairs after you arrange all your stuff in the closets, Haruhi-chan!"

Nodding, Sasuke waited until she left.

"What an idiot." he chuckled, tossing his bag onto the bed. Clipping his bangs out of his face, Sasuke looked at the mirror on the dresser. "... And if I may be in a house of perverts, I've already lost my cover." he slipped off his socks and placed them in a basket that seemed to be for laundry.

* * *

So, what's your guy's feedback? Like or hate?

Please review. :D


	3. Naruto

A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm really happy. :D

Hope you enjoi this chapter. Haha, sorry about Sasuke's attitude. I didn't mean to.

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

_Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter Three : Naruto**

* * *

"She's... so flat."

Moaning, Sasuke rolled over and blinked open his grey eyes. Two beautiful sky blue orbs looked down upon him. Sasuke rose, dazed. Where was he?

The eyes belonged to a gorgeous, model-worthy, sun-kissed teen around his age. He had messily spiked, blond hair and was scrutinizing Sasuke's body very closely as if to absorb every detail. The Uchiha flushed, he was wearing a sports bra and running shorts.

"Wow! You're heck'a cute." said the Uchiha in regular tone.

The blond appeared shocked. "You're a girl, right?"

Coughing, Sasuke nodded, raising his tone to a female voice. "Sorry, something was in my throat." he eyed the blond's plain white tank top and basketball shorts. _Shit... I amost blew my cover... he's hella cute though!_

Smiling somewhat, the blond patted my head. "Go get ready, Haruhi-chan. You're going to school today."

-

Walking into the school, Sasuke turned a bright red. He wore Itachi's girlfriend's lacey, plaid skirt and a red sailor-style shirt. The Uchiha had decorated his face with glitter and eye makeup and had a red rose in his hair tied up in a ponytail. Never had he felt so free to dress as a girl.

Many people around looked curiously at him, other's rolled their eyes. Konoha Academy, unlike the school in the town Sasuke lived in, was full of people. The one he had come from had one teacher and one class for each grade level due to the small population.

"Haruhi-chan! Aren't you excited?" questioned Sakura, pulling him back by his shirt. Sasuke reluctantly lied in a nod. He was scared. "Hm, we have all the same classes! This will be fun!"

_Oh... great. _wryly, Sasuke smiled.

"My english teacher is Iruka-sensei, math is Kakashi-sensei. Then in science is the guy that you beat up, Sasori-sama... his boyfriend is the band and the art teacher, Deidara-sama. You made such a horrible first impression..." she kept blabbing, but Sasuke's eye had caught the blond teen from earlier kissing a girl with milky eyes.

"Hey, Sakura, who's that?"

Looking over, Sakura laughed. "That's Naruto-kun! He lives with us... I think he woke you this morning. Yeah, he's the most popular kid in school."

"I mean _her_."

"Huh? Oh, that's his girl, Hinata."

"I see..." Sasuke mumbled. _Wow... he's taken. That's... great..._ Sasuke eyed the two. After the girl with long bluish-black hair walked off, Naruto dashed toward them.

Blushing, Sasuke avoided eye contact with him.

"Mm, Haruhi-chan..." Naruto began, taking his hand. "You're really pretty!"

Sasuke's face reddened. "Th-Thank you." hesitantly, his gaze met the blond's smiling eyes. _Score! He thinks I'm pretty! ...Holy shit he's holding my hands._ Sasuke stared at the strange whisker lines on Naruto's face. Naruto leaned forward, kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"Hey, let's get to math." Sakura pulled Sasuke's shirt. Nodding, the Uchiha unwillingly let Naruto release his hands and followed her down the hall into a classroom.

I gripped Sakura. "He's taken and he kissed me."

"Hm... maybe he likes you. I heard Hinata only dates Naruto because she's shy and wants to get friends."

Another hand grabbed Sasuke's shirt and dragged him to the front of the class room. Puzzled, Sasuke looked up to see Kakashi lingering over him. The class walked in, several students eyeing Sasuke.

"Good morning, class." Kakashi said, still holding Sasuke in place. "This is Rokujou Haruhi-chan. She moved in from the water country and is new to Konoha Academy."

"H-Hello."

Many people were whispering to each other, all eyes on Sasuke. The Uchiha noticed Kakashi looking him up and down with glaring eyes.

_Why does he always look at me like that?_

-

Walking down the hallway, Sasuke stopped. He noticed the Hinata girl Naruto was dating linking arms with a taller teen with messy dark brown hair. He had red triangle tattoos on his cheeks. Hinata was leaning on him as they walked alone into a room.

_Hm... is she cheating on Naruto?_ heading toward he room, Sasuke peered into the window. The guy laid Hinata on a bed and was feeling her legs. Sasuke bounded into the room with full force. "You cheaters!"

Hinata appeared scared, the guy confused.

"...Cheaters?" a familiar voiec asked. Freezing, Sasuke saw Naruto walk in from behind him, strolling to Hinata's side. The Uchiha realized that her right leg had been pouring out blood from a huge cut. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs."

Naruto stomped up to Sasuke. "What the hell is your problem, Haruhi-chan?! You're only here one day-- not even a full day yet! And you already assume something bad about me and my girlfriend?!"

Frightened, Sasuke backed out of the room. Blood rushed to his face. "I-I didn't mean to. I'm... sorry. It's just... Sakura-chan said Hinata was--"

"Fuck it! Just get the hell out of my face!"

-

* * *

Like? Hate the scene? Please review for me to continue.

(By the way if you like Uchihacest, go read my new story Black Silk.)


	4. Kiss

**A/N** : Thanks to who reviewed!

Omigawsh falling.petals I just realized I spelled it 'Tail', haha. Screw it.

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

_Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter Four : Kiss**

* * *

Lying on the bench in front of Konoha Academy, Sasuke watched clouds pass. Lazily, he sat up. Today, he dressed completely normally... as a guy. All he wanted to do was to get Naruto to be aware that Hinata may have been using him according to the rumors. Yet, in the end, he got treated horribly.

"Haruhi-chan?" it was Sakura. Tiredly, he looked up at her. "Oh, wow. I could have sworn you were some amazingly attractive guy. You pull it off so well. So, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing. Just waiting for the bell to ring." Sasuke grinned, concealing his depression. "Iruka-sensei took me to school today. Oh, can I borrow your mascara?"

Sakura seemed hesitant before going into her bag. "I heard what happened."

"Eh?"

"You tried to tell Naruto-kun the rumor." she handed him the black mascara and a little pink mirror. "Naruto-kun is the biggest idiot I know... But I have to make sure he's safe."

Sighing, Sasuke nodded.

"He's had a difficult past. It won't be easy to even get near telling him what Hinata may be doing."

"Difficult?" Sasuke questioned. _Ugh, probably better than mine._

"I know he's been abused... but I don't know any details. Maybe he'd tell you himself if he trusts you."

"... Abused?"

-

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Sasuke, playfully shoving the blond. He backed up immediately. Rolling his eyes, Naruto tossed him the frisbee. The Uchiha missed it badly. "Ah! Throw more gently! That was so fast..."

"What's with you and thinking Hinata may be cheating on me?"

"H-huh?!"

Easily, Naruto caught the frisbee that Sasuke had thrown powerfully. "You know, you ran into the room yelling 'cheaters!' yesterday. Well, whatever it is, don't get involved in my life if you're just going to act like that."

"... I just didn't want you to get hurt... again." Sasuke grinned, holding a thumbs up pose.

Slowly, Naruto looked up at him after throwing the disk. Sasuke had a bit of trouble catching it.

-

Naruto threw open the door to the gym. He had forgotten his sweater while practicing ultimate frisbee. _Haruhi..._ an image of Sasuke flashed through his mind, shirtless and wearing male swimming trunks, posing like a model_... looked like a guy today._ he twitched a bit, walking into the gym. The blond stopped.

Hinata was making out with Kiba in the gym corner.

_And she was right._

Silently picking up his hoodie, Naruto fished a well-pumped basketball from the cart. "Hinata-san! It's over!" he chucked the ball at Kiba's head. Putting in all his efforts to hold back the tears, Naruto rushed out of the gym. He had been so convinced Hinata was the one to take away his pain.

Without paying any attention to where he was going, Naruto crashed into someone, falling onto the figure. Forcing his eyes to open, the blond found his lips firmly pressed to Sasuke's.

"H-Haruhi-chan!" Naruto yelled, scrambling up. Sasuke furiously blushed at him. Rising, the raven haired teen ran off. Naruto darted forward, forcefully gripping his shirt. "S-sorry for getting mad at you! You were right... Hinata-san cheated on me..."

He looked at him with a surprised expression. Hesitantly, Naruto leaned forward and embraced Sasuke. The Uchiha felt his heart beating wildly as Naruto touched him.

"I'm sorry. You were trying to protect me... I should've listened."

"Don't worry about it..." breathed Sasuke, mentally reliving the time Gaara had cheated on him. Compared to him... was Naruto even luckier to have known what may have been coming up?

Nodding, Naruto held Sasuke even closer. "Haruhi-chan. I've wanted to tell you something ever since I met you. You don't have to answer me so soon, though."

"Yes?" he perked up. _D-does he like me?!_

"You're really flat. Why?"

Tightly clenching a fist, Sasuke punched Naruto's face as hard as possible without breaking anything. This sent Naruto flying into a water vending machine.

"Ugh! You are _so fucking rude_! No wonder Hinata-san cheated on you!"

"What?!"

"I thought you meant-- I thought you were going to say... something else."

Dejectedly, Sasuke turned away his gaze. Reluctantly, he looked back to Naruto... who shyly smiled.

-

_Several days later..._

"Oh, wow! It's so sunny today!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing open the curtains to the living room. Sunlight soaked the room.

Playfully punching Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto pulled him off the white couch. "Hey, that's why were going out today! It's the perfect day to go to the beach!" the blond fell backwards into a chair, pulling Sasuke with him.

Slowly, the black haired teen faced him, eyes full of fear. "... T-the beach?!"

-

* * *

Oh my gosh, why is Sasuke so freaked out about going to the beach?! ... ok... I fail at being... "epic".

Should there be another guy chasing after Sasuke? If so, who? (No Gaara, Lee, Kankuro, Itachi they have another purpose.)

Review please. :D Thank you!


	5. Drown

A/N : A big huge uber thanks to all who reviewed!!

Sorry for the wait... I was a bit busy. But you should be happy here's another chapter! :D?! ... Right?

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

_Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter Five : Drown  
**

* * *

"... T-the beach?!"

"Yeah," the blond sat up, tilting his head. He brushed a lock of blond hair from his sapphire blue eyes. "Is something wrong with that, Rokujou-chan? You can borrow one of Sakura-chan's bikinis if you don't have anything. She has millions!"

Sliding down in a sitting position, Sasuke hugged his knees. A bead of sweat trickled down his face. _Let's see. Guy, bikini bottom. And it isn't very... unnoticeable down there._

"Well, fine. If you don't like bikinis, she has tons of one pieces and swim shorts. I understand." Naruto groaned, to Sasuke's relief. Suddenly, he changed his mood and jumped over to Sasuke's side. "I'll try really hard to have it just you and me!"

Sasuke felt the blood rushing rapidly to his cheeks, causing a very red shade on his face. It was very challenging to look Naruto in the eye. "S-So we're going to have a... d-date?"

"A date?! Wow. I never thought of it that way." Naruto's face became as red as Sasuke's. "Uh... uh... Okay!"

The blond seemed very 'shaky' as he left. Kakashi walked in from the side as if on cue.

"I'm fine with whatever you may be hiding, Haruhi-chan. But, you better not do anything dangerous. " he said, shutting an orange book. A strange, epic mood filled the room as he held his book to his chest. "Because I will be watching over you if you get hurt!" (A/N : This doesn't make any sense until next chap.)  
_  
D-Does he know...?_

--

Pulling on white and blue board shorts, Sasuke slipped the matching bikini top over his head. He froze. How did people wear this? It had multiple strings. Holding it in position with one arm, Sasuke threw open the changing room door to find a bunch of naked women. Blushing hard, he spotted Sakura tying up her pink hair. He ran desperately through the crowds of women to her side.

"S-Sakura-chan! Can you do this for me?!" stammered the Uchiha, hoping to God he didn't look like an idiot being so embarrassed, despite the fact several people were giggling.

"Sure." she replied, tying it on tightly. She was wearing a pink polka-dot bikini. "Naruto kept yelling in the door for you... if you didn't hear. Hopefully he didn't get in trouble with any security." Sakura winked.

"Yes, of course!" Sasuke snatched his bag from the room he was in and dashed out the door. A strong arm wrapped around his waist. Flushing deeply, Sasuke backed off and looked at Naruto's slightly muscular torso and bright orange swimming trunks. The blond crossed his arms and eyed Sasuke up and down. _Oh god, he's hot. But where does all that food he eats go?_

Grinning, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hand and dragged him to the beach. "Why are you blushing like that? There's nothing to be embarrassed about!" he dropped the Uchiha's bag down on their towels. There were plenty people Sasuke recognized from school around. "Let's play until we're all wrinkly!" the blond thrust a fist into the air, laughing.

"That's not a turn on." Sasuke muttered. He shrugged. "Besides, I can't swim."

"Don't worry. I'll hold you... Just like this..." Naruto embraced Sasuke from behind, holding him around the waist. Resting his chin on Sasuke's mess of black hair, Naruto laughed. "You know, you're gonna burn being so pale." he threw off his flip flops, letting go of Sasuke. The Uchiha heard a loud squirt and felt something cold run down his back.

Swearing he was in heaven, Sasuke let Naruto rub the sunscreen on him. The guy he considered to be the dreamiest person he had met was dating him. But... Naruto was straight. It they ever became actual lovers, Naruto would eventually find out Sasuke's secret and would leave him. The thought shattered Sasuke's heaven.

"Alright, boy." groaned Sasuke, shoving away the blond. "I think I can take it from here."

Once he finished, the Uchiha held a thumbs up. "Yosh! Let's go!" he took Naruto by the ear and pulled him to the water, stepping in. A deadly scream escaped the Uchiha's mouth as he pulled away. Kissing Sasuke's forehead, Naruto shoved him into the water. "Holy mother fu-- it's cold!"

"I like it!" Naruto chuckled, squatting down next to him. "Aww how cute, you're blushing again." he pulled up the Uchiha. "Let's go further!"

"N-No. I think I'll stay right here." gasped Sasuke was a child splashed water into his face. Through the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Hinata glaring at him. _Wh-when did she get here?_ He tried to hide his face as he hurried back toward the beach. She was giving him the evil eye.

Watching Sasuke crawl back to the beach, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on. You won't drown"

"Is that so?" Sasuke forced a laugh.

Naruto placed a hand on his hip. He stomped further into the water until it was up to his chest.

"Oh my god, Haruhi-chan! Come here or the date is off!" He shrieked violently. Literally, the whole beach was looking at them.

"Hinata is there..." the Uchiha covered his head with his arms and stared down at the sand, wishing he became invisible. A small wave hit his feet.

"Five... four... three... " Naruto shouted. "two..."

Rising, Sasuke nodded and walked into the water until he was a few feet from Naruto. Drawing in a sharp breath at the cold temperature, he looked to his right. Hinata seemed to be... closer. Looking back toward Naruto, he noticed a familiar person approaching from behind. Kiba.

Very nervous, Naruto disguised it with a grin and walked toward Sasuke. (Flashback)_"... I just didn't want you to get hurt... again." Sasuke grinned, holding a thumbs up pose._(End) He spread his arms and embraced him. _Not... hurt... again._ Naruto sighed, taking a huge sniff of Sasuke's hair. Like lemons. _She likes to give me a thumbs up._ He cupped Sasuke's chin and brought their lips close.

"Haruhi-chan, I--" the blond was cut off.

Sasuke felt his heart stop.

Something had slammed into his back, piercing into his flesh. Screaming in pain, Sasuke felt Naruto release him as the water came rushing down toward his face. Water filled his nose and mouth, causing him to choke. It looked as if red food color had been dumped into the lake.

Naruto didn't help him back up.

... No one did.

* * *

Review please? :D


	6. Unveiled

A/N : Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! This chapter may be a little boring but...

And I have nothing against Hinata...

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

_Bloody Itachi x3_

**Chapter Six : Unveiled**

* * *

"L-Let go of me!" Naruto cried, fearfully watching Sasuke resting at his feet, completely underwater. He struggled under the strong hold of Kiba.

What seemed like an eternity to take, was only an instant. Kiba released him as Sasuke stopped moving.

_Oh. my. god. Is she dead?! _Naruto opened his mouth, gaping. He was left speechless. Kakashi seemed to be running over. The blond felt his head spinning and filling rapidly with frustration mixed with fear.

"Rokujou-san... is still okay. I'm going to rush to the hospital." Kakashi was holding Sasuke in his arms as Naruto felt slightly calmer.

--

"He'll be fine." a distant voice said. "If you hadn't run in so fast, he may have gotten a worse condition. The kunai in his back luckily didn't hit anything and the impact with the rock didn't cause any brain damage. But if you find something strange, please contact us immediately."

"That's good." replied another, before stroking Sasuke's hair.

Vision returning as the door shut, Sasuke faced Kakashi. He was half-naked and bandaged around the head and chest. Groaning, the teen struggled to sit up, ignoring the sharp pain in his back.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I noticed Naruto screaming like a girl and you were missing. When I picked you up, I found a kunai deep in your back and you had hit your head on a rock." Kakashi replied, turning his back to Sasuke. It took several moments for the Uchiha to take note that his secret had been fully exposed to his teacher. "What is your name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha..?" Kakashi questioned. "Ah, your Nii-san did tell me his younger brother had been missing for about a week now, the day after you came. And his several of his girlfriend's clothes were gone. I guess my suspicions were right. But let's talk about that later, why did you come here?"

--

"I understand. I should be sending you home."

"Why?!"

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest. "If you remain, you would eventually be discovered. The longer you stay, the worse the outcome will be. Cross-dressing is also not allowed in school, you could be expelled. You even signed up on a fake name." the man brushed back his silver hair. "As an adult, I should be responsible and return you home."

"Then go ahead."

Kakashi faced him, smiling. The response unexpected. "But for now, I'll let you stay. Naruto may think you're a girl, and he may think that forever. But not once since Naruto moved into my household has he ever been happy. The boy grew up with an abusive mother who killed his father in front of his very own eyes. She even tried to kill him several times, guessing from the wounds on him. But now, she's in jail." Kakashi trailed off. "He hasn't been talking about dieing lately either."

"Yet..." he continued, Sasuke grunted at the sudden electric-like shock in his back. "Right now I feel you may have the potential to heal the wound in his heart. You've brought back the smile, I don't know why. I was hoping you could do more."

_Eh... maybe he only smiles at me because I did something about that stupid Hinata who back-stabbed me. Literally._ Sasuke smiled wryly.

"I fear, however, what Naruto will do when and if he finds out you're male."

Silent, Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry, he won't find out." Sasuke almost choked on the words. "And when you're satisfied with Naruto's attitude I promise I'll..." Sasuke trailed off, turning his gaze toward the window.

"Hn?"

"I promise I'll go home." he whispered. _But I don't want to..._

"Be aware that this is how I feel. Not how the future will really turn out. If Itachi-kun really wants you home, I will send you back. And if Naruto discovers you're a guy, you'll be going home."

Sasuke forced a laugh. "Don't doubt me, sensei!"

--

"H-Haruhi!" Naruto released a fangirly scream, hugging the teen. Sasuke gasped at the pain in his back. "I'm sorry. Hinata was just mad at you because you blew her cover. Apparently she wanted to get revenge 'cuz she wanted really bad to ruin my life." the tone he used didn't seem anywhere close to how it should've been about the situation. Bouncy? Sasuke groaned more in pain when his head was pressed against Naruto's chest. The Uchiha didn't want to waste a moment. He was truly starting to develop feelings for Naruto, only to know he was going to have to leave. Every time he thought his life would get better, it seemed to fall down another level and what he lost went to someone else's happiness.

Images of Gaara, his mother, Naruto and Hinata flashed through his mind. They were laughing at him. _Maybe I'm not meant to be happy. Others just take it all the time. Damn it!_

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek.

_But I promised to make him love life... I guess that's all I'll do until mother's wedding. Kakashi did say I had to leave if Itachi really wanted me home._

* * *

Okay, sorry. That was _very_ Hana Kimi-ish right there.

Please review. Thank you!


	7. Uncoordinated?

A/N : Thank you thank you to everyone that reviewed! I'm really sorry for not updating but oh well, the chapters up now. :D

* * *

**My Fairy Tail**

**Bloody Itachi x3**

**Chapter Seven : Uncoordinated?**

* * *

Seating himself on the porch, Sasuke took in the amazing view of the lake. Sunset made the water glisten magnificently. It had been three days since the accident and now Naruto seemed overly attached to him... not that Sasuke really minded. Maybe the blond just felt bad about the fall. But today he was finally left alone. Naruto and Kakashi we're at basketball practice. Iruka was at his second job... but Sakura?

Rising, Sasuke slid open the sliding door and walked in. Sakura was lying on the floor, looking through a magazine. She was on the phone. What was different was that Sakura looked at him as if he was a complete stranger. Kakashi said he wouldn't tell anyone about his secret. Sakura stood up and walked out of the living room. Shrugging, Sasuke strolled over to the fridge and opened it.

Sasuke closed it after retrieving the orange juice.

"OH MY GOD!" Sasuke squealed, dropping the carton on the floor, causing it to explode. Sakura was standing there. Kakashi's dog ran over and began licking the juice.

"So, Haruhi-chan," she began, Sasuke groaned and went to get a towel. "What did you do in the Water Country?"

Hesitant, the Uchiha faced her as he watched the towel absorb a decent section of the juice. "I... went fishing. And I played some baseball."

"Oh. That's cool." She grinned. Her voice seemed very fake. "'Coz I signed you up for softball. You said you always loved it."

"Wait, what?!" screamed Sasuke in his girliest voice ever. Of all people he knew, he was the least coordinated. He was always on the bench for his baseball team. Then again... he was to be Rokujou Haruhi. "Are you serious? I can't even... I can't even say how happy I am..."

Smiling, Sakura patted Sasuke on the back. "I'm glad you like it.

--

"Okay," began Naruto, holding Sasuke from behind. He adjusted Sasuke's hands on the bright orange basketball. "You see these black lines, they're your grip. Your other hand is placed here," he shifted Sasuke's other hand up a bit. "This one's for support."

Sasuke shyly smiled at the blond. He watched Naruto skillfully take his own basketball and make a perfect shoot from the three point line.

"All right, Haruhi-chan, stand here on the free throw line." he pointed a finger at the line just in case the Uchiha didn't know where it was. "Jump to give it some boost, okay? Don't forget to bend your knees." demonstrating, Naruto laughed and kissed Sasuke 'good luck'.

Reluctantly, Sasuke shot the ball, forgetting to take a moment to aim.

And of course it missed horribly.

"Holy shit... that was adorable." Naruto clapped his hands, fishing another ball from the court. "Like this, though." he replaced Sasuke at the free throw line and shot the ball. Flawlessly, it went in.

Blushing, Sasuke allowed Naruto to sweep him into his arms, stealing a kiss.

"Well... you have softball practice now."

"Oh! Right! Will you come watch me?" Sasuke kissed the blond's nose, not waiting for a response. Quickly, he rushed into the locker room. Sakura was there along with three other girls. She was on the phone again, giving him the look she had given him yesterday. He felt as if it was a stab in his chest.

Pulling away from the strong hold her eyes had on him, Sasuke snatched his fitness shirt out of his locker and a pair of basketball shorts. Without glancing back at her, he entered a changing stall that was rarely used because girls liked just changing out in the open of the locker room.

_She makes me feel like... she doesn't like me. Or could she know...?_

--

Walking out onto the field, Sasuke looked desperately around for his beloved blond. Naruto was, as expected, crazily waving at him from the sidelines next to Kakashi as if he were to die if he stopped. In the distance, he could hear every one of Naruto's fan girls on the softball team squealing that Naruto was there watching _them_. He released a giggle.

"Okay!" Orochimaru, the softball coach yelled out. "First, we will practice on catching. Just to demonstrate, Haruhi-chan come here!"

Sasuke twitched as he approached the creepy man. Of all teachers, _this_ teacher scared Sasuke the most. Orochimaru gave him the 'I'm gonna rape you' smile and dropped a ball into Sasuke's hand. Hesitantly, Sasuke checked if Naruto was watching before he threw it. Yet when he threw it, it smacked into a girl named TenTen.

Shaking his head, Orochimaru gave Sasuke the mitt.

"Alright then, Haruhi. You catch this time.. that should be easier. Not like you'd hit someone with the ball then." he threw it toward him.

The softball... slammed violently into Sasuke's pale face, causing him to fall backwards. His head banged harder than anything onto the grassy earth below him.

An excruciating pain shot through his body as everything went black.

--

"H-Haruhi?!" exclaimed Naruto in fear, rushing over at full speed. "Wh-What the hell?! It didn't even hit her that hard. And she shouldn't have impacted onto the ground like that hard!" He brushed the silky black locks out of his unmoving face. To his relief, he wasn't dead.

"I know..." Orochimaru shook his head. "Take her to the nurse!"

--

Approaching Naruto about an hour later, Tsunade nodded toward him. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, he'll be completely fine. He just fainted and got stabbed with a rock that was lying on the field.

"Wait. What?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Did you just say _he_?!"

"Yes. I took off his shirt and to check his pulse. If he was a girl, his body wouldn't look like it does now. He has the torso he should have of a male, I understand why you would think he was a girl because he's skinnier than many people. I'm a doctor, Naruto-kun. You think I wouldn't know what a girl or guy is?"

"W-WHAT?! Haruhi-chan is a _GUY_?!"

--

* * *

Oh my gee! What now?!

Don't worry. Chapter eight will come within one to two weeks. Promise.

Review please? :D


End file.
